The Research Translation Core is a new requirement for the UW SBRP. While the Core is new, the activities related to the core have been important aspects of the UW SBRP for many years. The Specific Aims of the Research Translation core will address the three required components described in the SBRP request for applications: Technology Transfer, Government Agency Partnerships, and Communicating to Broad Audiences. The Research Translation Core will 1) Assist investigators in moving UW SBRP research findings into application by continuing our partnerships with the UW TechTransfer office. Dr. Clem Furlong, who has a long history of activity in the area of technology transfer, will serve as the Director of the core. He has met with investigators to identify potential applications for the research proposed. 2) Continue to develop communication strategies for SBRP investigators and agencies in order to exchange information regarding government agency priorities and SBRP research findings. Drs Furlong, Burbacher (Co-Director) and Ms. Acharya (Core Manager) have established relationships with local, state and federal government agencies. Individual meetings with agency representatives will continue in order to develop strategies to address community concerns. A new Speakers Series will be developed in conjunction with agency partners aimed at supporting speakers that can help address local issues important to their programs. Annual workshops, quarterly e-newsletters and print and web materials will also be developed to increase communications between SBRP investigators and agency staff. 3) Provide critical information to individual stakeholders by continuing to identify key communication venues and materials with government agencies and community groups. Procedures and materials will be developed for communities concerned about impacts from environmental contaminants, local and state agencies concerned about their community outreach, and for health professionals interested in environmental health education. The Research Translation Core will provide the expertise needed to ensure that the scientific accomplishments of the UW SBRP are disseminated broadly and applied appropriately to immediate environmental health issues.